This is Our Friendship
by LovelySilversky
Summary: The N x Black Fanfiction I'm writing basically for my friend Rachel . Lots of fluff.
1. Dispute

I sat on my bed sorting through all of my old Pokémon cards as N lay next to me petting my Herdier with a bored expression on his face. I felt a bit guilty, just having him stroke Lyla while I practically ignored him to organize my collection.

After I'd finished with the Pokémon I went on to the Energies, which didn't take too long seeing as most of them were already in the right order. After that I started with the Trainer Cards, and N suddenly sat up, letting out a little scowl of disgust.

I jumped a bit, not realizing he'd actually been paying attention to what I was doing. "Wh-what is it?" I asked kind of shakily.

He pointed to the card in my hand. I looked down at it, letting out a little "Ohhh" of realization. The card in my hand was my Master Ball card. And N hated Pokéballs.

He sighed. "I really do despise those things, you know."

I sighed as well and lay down on my bed with an exaggerated roll of my eyes, dropping the remainder of my trainer cards and letting them scatter across the mattress. "They're just cards." I muttered.

N shrugged in an annoying arrogant kind of way, and then shuddered. "It doesn't matter."

I didn't reply, simply picked up the rest of my cards and continued sorting through them while lying down. I realized I had my holographic Mismagius card mixed in with my Trainers, so I placed it on the top of my Pokémon pile.

I tried to organize the rest of my cards as quickly as possible, watching N cringe slightly out of the corner of my eye whenever any kind of Pokéball found its way into his sight.

When I was finally done, he let out a sigh of relief, and I rolled my eyes at him. "You really need to calm down. They're JUST cards."

N muttered something inaudible, lifting his legs onto the bed so he could rest his hands on his knees. He sighed again, and then turned towards me. "I just don't like them." He practically pouted, nodding towards my Herdier before continuing. "Do you really think they appreciate being stuck in a _ball_ all day long?" He said the words in an accusing tone, which I thought was at least a bit unfair.

"Hey." I said sternly, sitting back up and crossing my arms. "Why are you blaming _me_?" I huffed. "I let my Pokémon out as _much_ as possible; you know that! Besides, it's not like I'm the _only one_ that uses Pokéballs!"

N averted his gaze but didn't say anything more on the subject.

I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing with him right now so I just gathered my newly organized Pokémon cards, placed them back in their box, and pushed them under my bed.

Lyla barked after a while longer, finally getting fed up with the fact that N had stopped petting her, and he chuckled, scratching her head a bit.

I laughed as well. She was such an attention hog. "Why do Pokémon like that, anyway?" I asked N, knowing he would have some sort of answer.

N was silent for a bit, as if thinking, but then simply shrugged. "We're not all that different."

"…What are you talking about?" I waited a moment or two before replying. I hated his weird riddle-answers.

N rolled his eyes, reached his hand over, and started scratching my head.

I opened my mouth to complain, but then closed it. It actually… felt kind of nice. I heard him laugh at me, but I just blinked. I was experiencing one of those moments where you're completely peaceful and the world practically melts away, leaving you with only thoughts, emotions, and a small sense of what was happening around you. I assumed that was how people who meditated or did yoga felt.

I closed my eyes.

I heard N laugh again. "Now do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, letting myself fall against him and lean on his shoulder as he continued scratching my head in a rhythmic pattern.

We sat like that for a while until N stopped scratching, and just let his hand lie on my head, slightly stroking my hair with his thumb. "I guess you're different…" he murmured.

"Huh?..." I muttered back, trying and failing to break out of the practical trance N had me in. "Whaddya mean?"

"I… don't mind having you around." He continued in a quiet, almost sad voice. "You're not like the rest…"

I yawned, tilting my head upwards so I could look at him. "Thank you?"

N chuckled. "I just mean that you're not like everyone else. And… I wouldn't mind keeping you around in the perfect world I envision."

"So what you're saying is…" I smiled sheepishly, nudging him a bit with my shoulder. "You like me~"

"I guess so." N said simply, removing his hand from my head and placing it back on his knee.

I sighed. He obviously didn't understand what I was getting at.

"…What's wrong?" N asked.

"Uhh it's nothing." I lied. I really didn't feel like explaining my taunt, and it's not like it really mattered all that much if he didn't get it, anyway.

N turned to stare at me with his creepy green eyes for a few moments before replying. "You're lying." He said the words in his annoying matter-of-factly tone, and I couldn't help but flinch a bit when he said that.

"Well, whatever. It didn't matter anyway." I muttered with a roll of my eyes after a minute or two. "I hate it when you do that, you know."

N blinked. "When I do what?"

"When you do _that_!" I exclaimed, lying back down and pointing at him. "You always talk in that same annoying voice. It's just so dull and boring and _emotionless_!"

"…Oh." N replied awkwardly, shifting his gaze to the floor.

I just rolled my eyes.

We sat in silence for the many awkward minutes that followed, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for what'd I said to N. Not that I should. I was just being honest; speaking my mind, just like I always did. He should be used to that by now, right? But I still couldn't shake the little nagging feeling I had in the back of my mind that I should at least apologize.

Several more minutes passed, and I decided that I'd better say something. "Uhh hey N…" I said, trying to keep my voice pretty casual. "I'm sorry about-

N waved his hand to silence me and patted my Herdier on her head a few times before he threw his legs off of my bed and stood up. "It's fine… I should be going now, anyway…"

I opened my mouth to say something but he was out the door before I had a chance, leaving me and Lyla staring after him.


	2. Reconciliation

**Edit: Had to change Hilbert to Black cause I just can't stand the name Hilbert OTL**

I hadn't slept well that night. It took me what felt like ages to fall asleep, and I kept waking up every twenty minutes or so after that. Finally, at around 6 AM, I managed to fall into a somewhat normal sleeping pattern, only to be awakened four hours later to my cellphone ringing.

I groaned and hid my head under my pillow to try and block out the noise, which only tempted Lyla to make a game of the matter, barking and attempting to rip the pillow from my hands.

I tried to get her stop, but shoving her away with my feel was pretty difficult with my pillow blocking my vision, and within a minute or two she managed to get my pillow from me, anyway. She then continued her game my jumping on my chest and licking my face.

I sighed and scratched her behind her ear until I heard the beep of my cellphone's answering machine and decided I'd better get up to see who'd called.

Lyla whimpered when I pushed her off of me, and I pat her head in apology before grabbing my cell off of my dresser and sifted through the option tabs until I found the missed calls section.

The number that had called looked vaguely familiar, but my mind was still a bit foggy with sleep, so instead of trying to identify it, I went to my voice mail, clumsily pressing my cell to my ear to hear the message.

The message that was left for me was short and simple, albeit a bit awkward. "Black. It's N. I want you to meet me in Nimbasa City in an hour." He paused after that as if wanting to say something more, but he apparently decided against it since I heard the click of him hanging up several seconds later.

I sighed. I got less than five hours of sleep the night before and he wanted me to travel to Nimbasa in an _hour_? Yeah right.

But either way, I was up and dressed in twenty minutes, grabbing a cereal bar from the cupboard before waking up my mom's Hydreigon and heading out the door with her.

The actual flight to Nimbasa only look about fifteen minutes and I wound up giving my breakfast to Kiwi as thanks for flying me before I sent her home.

I waited around for a few minutes before walking into the nearest Center, grumpy with the fact that I was at least twenty minutes early and hungry, now, on top of that.  
I browsed through their Mart section for a bit, looking for something edible, but the closest thing they had to food was some Moomoo Milk flown in from Johto, and I didn't really trust imported _milk_.

I wound up buying a bottle of Fresh Water from their vending machine and sat on a bench outside to wait for N.

It was still about ten minutes before I was supposed to meet him, but I couldn't help but wonder if he'd have a hard time finding me. Nimbasa was a pretty big city, and he hadn't really been too specific on a meeting place. Regardless of my worries, though, I looked up to see a head of tea green hair approaching me several minutes later.

I jumped a bit at first, wondering if he was still mad at me for the night before, but then I shook my head and got up to greet him. I shouldn't be so worried about that. He asked me to meet him, so it was pretty likely that he'd forgiven me.

"…Hello." N said simply once I'd reached him.

I waved awkwardly at him, muttering a quick "Hi," before shoving my hands in my pockets to try and act casual, despite how uncomfortable I was.

N seemed to pick up a trace of my nerves in my expression and chuckled softly, covering his mouth with his hand the way prissy teenage girls usually did.

"So, uhh…" I said, trying to start a conversation. "Why'd you want me to meet you here anyway?..."

N blinked. "I wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel." He said the words in a way that made it seem like the most obvious statement in the world.

"…You needed me to come all the way here for _that_?" I whined after a moment.

Sure, Nimbasa had the only Ferris Wheel in all of Unova, but couldn't he had least waited another hour or two before calling? It's not like there'd be a wicked long line or anything. I mean it's only a _Ferris Wheel_.

A flash of emotion passed through N's normally composed eyes, and I wondered if I'd upset him again. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he waved me silent.

"Please?" he asked.

"S…ure…" I decided awkwardly, after a moment or two. Riding Nimbasa's Ferris Wheel wasn't really all that high on my things to do list, but if that's what N wanted, I guessed I was in.

The line in front of the wheel was practically nonexistent, just as I had expected, and there weren't even enough people to fill half of the boxes.

N and I hadn't said anything more and by the time the wheel was starting its second revolution, I was sick of the silence.

"You… You're not still mad at me, are you?..." I asked him, making sure that wasn't the reason he was being so quiet.

"No…" N replied in a somewhat sad voice, slowly shaking his head.

"W-well then what's wrong?" I stuttered the words, trying and failing to sound casual.

N didn't reply, simply let his gaze drift over to the box's transparent wall as silence overtook us again.

I sighed and turned to look outside as well, watching the city shrink as we went up, and then as it started to grow as we headed back down.

"Can I… try something?" N asked me once we were about halfway back down.

I turned and blinked at him, having no idea what he meant. "Uhh… Sure?"

N's mouth twitched into a smirk, and I took a step back as a reflex. N took a step forward to fill the gap that had formed between us and he reached out, gently gripping my chin in his hand.

I stiffened as he tilted my head up to face him, and I closed my eyes as I felt my face flush so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

I heard him chuckle at me as he stroked my chin with his finger. "It's okay…" he whispered. "Don't be afraid."

I bit my lip and cracked open one of my eyes, my face reddening even more when I saw his expression: N's smile was soft and caring and his green eyes were sparkling with both determination and amusement.

"Wh-what are you-" I started to ask, but was cut off by N's lips crashing against mine. I felt my heart start to race as he kissed me, but I managed to calm down after a few moments, and just as I was about to kiss him back, he pulled away, leaving me swearing under my breath.


	3. Befuddlement

**(Had to change Hilbert to Black cause I just can't stand the name Hilbert OTL)**

When the Ferris Wheel came to a stop, I was still blushing and terribly flustered, so N grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the box and back onto the streets of Nimbasa. But even then, all I could do was stare at him. He'd _kissed me_. Where had that even come from?

"You… okay?..." N asked after a bit, blinking at me with concerned eyes.

I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair to try and compose myself. "Y-yeah, fine I just, uhh…" I mumbled, having no idea what to say to him.

N sighed, absent mindedly rubbing his arm in discomfort. "Sorry."

"Uhh yeah, it's fine, I-I guess…" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head. I gave a nervous laugh, trying to make the whole situation a little less awkward, but I don't really think that plan worked out so well.

"…I should probably go now." N murmured, staring at the ground.

"Y-Yeah… me too…" I practically whispered, shoving my hands in my pockets and following N's gaze to the cool, hard pavement.

We stood like that for several minutes, awkwardly staring at the ground as the people of Nimbasa walked around us, giving us weird looks as they passed. And I didn't blame them. The whole scene must have looked pretty strange.

"I-I guess I'll see you later then?..." I asked after a while, letting my gaze drift back up to N.

He nodded and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out before turning and walking away, hands in his pockets and his back hunched in a slight slouch.

I debated calling after him, but I felt like that would just make things even more awkward between us. So instead, I followed as his example and walked away.

****

The walk home took practically forever, which was to be expected since Nimbasa was five towns over from Numeva. I walked into my house at around 1:00 PM, and instantly regretted not leaving a note for my mom when I had left.

"Black!" I heard my mom call from another room. "Black, is that you?" she came rushing to meet me, sporting a fresh bedhead and nervously gripping her phone in her hand.

"Uhh yeah…" I blinked, slowly closing the door behind me. "I just went to Nimbasa for a while to hang out with N. What's all the fuss?..."

"Just went to Nimbasa…" my mom mimicked, heaving a long sigh. "I was worried sick about you, Black! I tried calling you, but you left your phone here. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!"

"Wow, calm down, Mom," I said, trying not to laugh. "I'm home now, alright? Safe and sound and all that stuff."

My mom sighed again and started combing through her messy hair with her empty hand. "Okay, okay. Just remember to leave me a note next time, alright?"

I smiled. "Alright, Mom."

"Oh, also," said my mom, pointing to where my cellphone was lying on the kitchen table. "White called earlier. She said it was important, too."

"Alright, I'll call her back…" I groaned, grabbing my phone from the table and started dialing her number. It's not that I didn't like talking to White. It's more like I didn't like talking to White _on the phone_. That girl could talk for _hours and hours_, and never tell you the reason why she called.

My mom made some sort of comment about how I'd never get girls if I treated them like that, but I chose to ignore her, running upstairs to my room as White answered my call.

"Black?" She practically shouted. "Jeez, you sure took your time calling me back, huh?"

"Sorry, sorry," I replied, cringing inwardly, walking over to sit on the side of my bed. "I was… out somewhere, earlier, and I forgot my phone at home."

"Out somewhere…" White repeated, her voice tainted with annoyance. I imagined her rolling her eyes at me. "I know that! I saw you in Nimbasa!"

I froze, and struggled to sound calm when I replied. "O-oh, you did?..."

"Yeah. With N. I saw you two get on the Ferris Wheel," she paused for a moment or two before asking. "Was it… a date?"

I felt my heart beating in my chest so fast and hard that I thought White might be able to hear it. How much had she seen? "I-I… N-No, it… it wasn't a date."

"…You're an awful liar." White said simply in reply.

"I-I'm not lying." I insisted, glad that White wasn't there in person to see how red my face was getting. "I-It wasn't a date, really. W-We were just hanging out is all..."

"Ugh, come _on_, Black!" White practically whined. "We all know you have a thing for him, so why don't you just admit it?"

"W-wait, 'we' who?" I asked, glad for the slight change in subject.

"Hmm, I don't know, let's see…" White scoffed sarcastically. "Me, Professor Juniper, Cheren, Bianca, okay maybe not Bianca, she's pretty clueless, but you get the idea."

"B-but I really don't-

"Oh, come _on_, Black! It's totally obvious!" White whined. "You hang out with him _constantly_, and you always talk about him, and you get all shy and awkward whenever you two are around other people. You two are practically a couple!"

"A-alright, I admit it, I _like him_, alright? But that doesn't make today a date, and it doesn't make us a couple."

"…So what did you two do besides ride the Ferris Wheel?" White asked after a slight pause in the conversation.

"…Nothing."

"Then why are you so nervous about talking about your date?"

"I-It wasn't a date, and I'm not nervous." I felt my heart skip a beat or two.

"You still can't lie," White said rather bluntly. "Just tell me what happened."

"I told you… N-nothing happened…"

"Just tell me!" White groaned. "Or do I need to fly over there and beat it out of you?"

I cringed. I knew White well enough to know that she was only half joking. "A-alright. N, he… he kissed me. There, you happy?"

"Ohhh, Black! That's so sweet~!" White chided. "And then what happened?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I went home."

"Ugh, Blackkk…" White whined. "You're so _boring_! You at least told him you loved him or something, right?"

"No!" I shouted, lowering my voice when I continued. I really didn't want my mom coming upstairs as I talked about the stupid crush I had on my best friend. "It was just… really awkward after that. And besides, I don't love him. I just like him a _teeny tiny bit_. Barely at all."

"Black! That's an awful way to end a date! And you know that's not true. About the whole 'barely liking him' kind of thing."

"It wasn't a date, and it _is_ true. I don't even know _why_ I like him, alright? I'm not even gay."

"Of course you're not." White huffed. "You're just bisexual."

"But I'm _not_!" I sighed. I was pouring out practically everything I'd felt for numerous months to White in one sitting. I felt like such a girl. Maybe I _was_ gay or bi or whatever. "I-I'm straight. Really…" I murmured, not really believing myself.

"…Name one girl you've ever dated."

"Aww come on, White," I whined. "That's not fair. You know I've never had a girlfriend..."

"Which just goes to prove my point." White said in a somewhat victorious voice.

I sighed. "Look, can we just… talk about this some other time? I'm really not in the mood for all this stupid romance crap. I just wanna chill and play some Game Boy or something, alright?..."

"O-oh, alright…" White murmured in an understanding tone. "But I'm not done with you, ya hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, whatever." I laughed. "Just hound me about it _some other time_ alright?"

"So tomorrow's free game?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, it's a date~" White giggled.

"Wait, what?"

White sighed. "Calm _down_, I'm just joking. I'm not trying to turn you straight or anything. Besides, I'm totally with Cheren right now, you know that."

"Uhh yeah, right…" I mumbled.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later, I guess. Bye Black~"

"Bye." I replied, ending the call, and went to go dig out my old Game Boy Color to play Tetris and get my mind off of N.


	4. Endpoint

I'd never been good with people. Being raised with Pokémon and practically isolated from humans most of your life could do that to a person. Because of the isolation I experienced as a child, I also had no idea how to express my feelings towards other people, specifically Black.

I'd had feelings towards Black for quite some time. It was something that had started out as a passionate rivalry, but quickly became something much, much more. Although I never really knew was that 'something more' was.

I pondered it for a long time, and eventually realized that it was most likely love.

It seemed so wrong, though; loving him. He was my friend, and nothing more. He would never feel that way towards me, so I figured I'd only get hurt if I felt that way towards him.

I tried, so long, to keep my feelings at bay. I tried to just be Black's friend, but discovered that that simply wasn't possible for me. I needed to love him.

I still tried to restrain myself, though. I kept myself holding his hand, or kissing him on the cheek, or doing anything of the sort, because I didn't want to face rejection.

But then he would do something that would give me hope. He would lean his head against my shoulder as we watched a movie, or give me a quick hug before saying goodbye, and I let myself get carried away because of it.

When I had asked Black to go to Nimbasa with me, I was just going to ride the Ferris Wheel with him. I'd overreacted about what he had said to me when I was over at his house, and I wanted to apologize. Or at least set things right.

I hadn't planned on kissing him, but I let myself act on instinct. I let myself do what felt right at the time, and it had ended horribly. I'd scared Black away, I was sure of it. He'd probably never want to see me again. Or was I overreacting?

I decided I'd give Black some time alone, regardless of how he'd felt towards what had happened. Some time away from Black would probably be good for me, as well. I'd be able calm down and start thinking clearly again.

Or at least that'd what I hoped.

A few days following the event in Nimbasa, I decided to go to Castelia to get some ice cream. I wound up bringing along Zorua, too, since it was hot out and the poor thing was panting like a dying dog.

I walked up to the kiosk with Zorua sitting on my hat, and tried to hide a blush of embarrassment as the young lady who worked there raised an eyebrow at me. "Good afternoon, um, what would you like?"

"Two plain vanillas." I said simply, digging around in my pocket for my money.

The girl giggled at me. "Aww, how sweet. One for your Pokémon, I'm guessing?"

I nodded, placing the money on the counter as she handed me the two ice cream cones. "Thank you,"

"Sure thing," she said with a smile and nod. "Have a nice day," she added.

I opened my mouth to say something back to her, but heard familiar voices from down the street me that made me stop. I turned around to see Black and White, and I ducked into the nearest alley to avoid being seen, nervously licking at my ice cream as Zorua climbed down to my shoulder to lick at his.

"You're excited about getting to level seven, really?" White huffed. "_Please_! I can get to level seven in my _sleep_. If you're going to get excited over _anything_, it should be getting past level ten, since that's the last one and all."

"Well." Black muttered crossing his arms in a mock pout. "_Sorry_ I'm not a Tetris **genius** like you are." He rolled his eyes and waited until after White was done laughing at him before continuing. "And besides. I haven't played it in ages, so level seven's pretty good. And that's starting at level zero and not cheating like _someone I know_ and starting at level five."

It was White's turn to pout. "Hey, I can't help it!" she whined. "The first level is just so _slow_."

Black just shrugged.

"Hey, do ya wanna get some ice cream?" White asked, prodding Black a bit in the side. "I'll buy~"

Black chuckled. "Sure. Besides, my getting to level seven calls for a celebration, right?"

White rolled her eyes, and laughed as well. "Right."

I ducked farther into the alley, then, making sure they didn't see me as the approached the kiosk and ordered their ice cream.

I heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back against the wall of a building, dropping to my knees. I'd all but lost my appetite by then, so I carelessly dropped my cone onto the ground as Zorua grabbed his out of my other hand and started gnawing at the wafer pastry.

A few minutes later, once Zorua was done eating, he pawed at the side of my head, asking me what was wrong.

I sighed. "He was with White. Together. And they… it seemed like they were having a good time…"

Zorua whimpered, rubbing his face against mine in an attempt to comfort me.

I smiled, grabbing the Pokémon off of my shoulder and hugged him to my chest. "I-I'm okay." I told him. "I-It probably wasn't a date. Black and White… they're just really good friends friends…" I sighed. Who was I kidding?

"And it doesn't really matter if it _was_ a date, anyway…" I continued in a whisper. "I wouldn't be able to stop Black from being with her… if that's what he wants…."

I sat there for quite some time, silently moping as Zorua fell asleep against my chest.

Why was I acting this way? I'd known Black didn't love me, so why was I getting so emotional? I'd known loving him would only lead to pain. I should have been expecting this. Why did I let myself love him? Why? Was it because I was selfish? I _felt_ selfish; wanting Black all to myself when he clearly didn't want to be with me.

I sighed, silently hating myself. Black didn't love me, but I loved him. Black would _never_ love me, but I still loved him. And I simply couldn't help myself.

**Sorry for the short chapter and let me just say thank you to anyone who reads this and anyone who's supported me as I've written it. I love you all, and I could also use plot ideas, and if anyone wants to help me out, that'd be great.**

Anyway, this chapter was in N's point of view, _**obviously**_**. I think it's kind of nice to get his view on things for a change. So instead of following around Mr. "I have a crush on my best friend, but I'm too scared to admit it and I don't know what to do", we get to follow around Mr. "Amg, I love my best friend even though that seems wrong and I'm gonna mope now because he doesn't love me back" Cx**

I'd love to write another chapter as N, but I'm really not that good at his character, and the vague plot idea I have for the next chapter kind of only works in Black's point of view D:


	5. Deciding

I hadn't heard from N in a few days and although I was more than a little upset about that, I told myself it was for the best. A few days alone or out with White would let me get mind off of him and let me decide what I wanted to do about my annoying little crush.

I didn't _want_ to like N. He was a **guy** for crying out loud, and there was no way I'd ever be able to be with him. Not without my mom practically fangirling over me, anyway.

My mom was the complete opposite of a homophobe. She was all for gay rights and embracing your sexuality and coming out of the closet, and all that stuff. She even went to rallies about it. If I told her I was gay, she would never get over it.

But I guess it didn't matter what other people thought about it, right? It was my life, and I was the one who had to decide what to do about the situation. It was about how _I_ felt. Not what other people wanted me to feel.

But what I felt, to be completely honest, was scared. Scared of being different, and scared of making a decision, and scared of what people would say about me if they found out about my feelings towards N.

I kind of wanted to open up to N, but I just couldn't. What if he changed his mind about me? What if I decided to love him, but he decided that he didn't want to be with me? What would I do then? And on the other hand, what would I do if he _didn't_ change his mind? I'd never been good at relationships, so what if we wound up together and I ruined it all with some stupid mistake?

I didn't know what I would do if any of that happened, so instead, I did nothing. I remained undecided so I wouldn't have to face the pressure of making the right choice.

-

White had been keeping me distracted during my break from N. I appreciated her trying to help, but what I really wanted was to just be left alone. I tried telling her that, but she insisted that time alone would be no good, and that I'd just further depress myself that way. She insisted that she was my friend and that she would help me get through whatever it was, exactly, that I was going through.

I _did_ try to enjoy myself around her, though. She let it slip that she's canceled a date or two with Cheren to hang out with me, and I didn't want her to feel as if her efforts had been wasted.

After two weeks and still no word from N, though, I was having a hard time enjoying anything at all. I'd obviously upset him, and the guilt was killing me. What if that was the reason he hadn't called or visited? Had I really hurt him so much that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore?

I should at least call him, right? Just to apologize, if nothing else. But no... I couldn't. Calling him might give him false hope. I still wasn't sure how I felt about him, and if I could never do that to him. But still…

White heaved an overdramatic sigh, snapping my thoughts back to reality. "Black…" she said, pointing to the TV screen where a Pichu stood in a victory pose while Link stood next to it, sarcastically clapping his hands. "This is like, the fifth time I've beaten you in a row. What's wrong? You usually cream me!"

"I'm just… not in the mood for video games, I guess." I muttered, setting down my gamecube controller next to where I sat on my bed.

"But you're _always_ in the mood for Super Smash Bros." White pointed out with a sigh, setting her controller down as well. "Come on, something's up. What is it?"

"Really… It's nothing." I replied, forcing myself to smile at her as I got up and turned off the gamecube and TV.

"Are you still upset about N?..." White asked once I'd sat back down next to her.

I froze, and she continued. "You should just talk to him, Black! Tell him how you feel!"

"But I don't _know_ how I feel!" I blurted, biting my lip and continuing in a quieter voice. "All I know is that I'm upset. A-and scared."

White sighed. "You know how he is. Better than anyone! You need to talk to him, Black. Let's face it. He's probably not going to make the first move. If it continues like this, then you two will probably never talk to each other ever again. Is that what you want?"

I shook my head, but said nothing more, and an eerie sort of silence fell over us for a while before White spoke again.

"Come to my movie party tomorrow?" she murmured.

"What movie are you watching?"

White rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter?" I shrugged and she continued. "Just that Alice and Wonderland movie. I've been wanting to see it again, so Cheren bought it for me. Bianca's never seen it, so I invited her, too."

I groaned. "Bianca?"

Bianca had to be the most annoying person I'd met in my entire life. Not only did she constantly talk, but she talked about things that made absolutely no sense and went on and on about them. For _hours_. Her voice added to the annoying factor, as well. It was this shrill high-pitched sort of yelp which made her sound like a dog having a seizure whenever she spoke. Oh, and she had a crush on me on top of all that.

White jabbed me in the side with her elbow. "Hey, I know she's a bit annoying, but she's our friend."

"Yeah, I know, I know. She's just so…" I trailed off, trying to decide what one word I could use to possibly explain her with.

"Clingy?" White offered.

I nodded with a sigh. "Sure. Clingy. Whatever."

White just giggled. "Aww, come on, you know it's just 'cause she likes you."

"Yeah, that's the problem," I said with another groan as White stood up with a roll of her eyes.

"We're meeting at my house in Nimbasa at 7:30, and then getting pizza," White explained. "The movie won't end 'till late, so I'm having everyone spend the night. Bianca and I are sharing my room, Cheren's got the futon in the living room, and you can have the couch. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I muttered grumpily, watching White leave with another irritated roll of her eyes.

-

I wound up arriving at White's an hour early, which turned out to be a tragic mistake since Bianca was already there as well, and it looked like Cheren was going to be a bit late. So there I was at 6:30 in Nimbasa, stuck in a house with two girls, one of which had the biggest crush imaginable on me.

"So, Black, I didn't know _you_ were coming~" Bianca practically squeed, clinging to my arm once White had left the room for a bit.

I groaned and managed to rip her off of me. "Nice to see you, too, Bianca…"

"Oh, don't be like that!" Bianca whined, crossing her arms in a pout. "Can't you at least act happy to see me?"

"S-sorry," I muttered halfheartedly.

Bianca was silent for a few moments before tugging at my arm again. "Let's walk around town for a little bit," she chirped.

"N-no thanks. I really don't wait to-

"Plleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee?" she cried. "It'll only be for a little bit! And it's not like we can start the movie until Cheren gets here anyway…"

White came out of the kitchen, then, holding a mug of what was probably Razz Berry tea. "It sounds like a good idea to me," she smirked.

Bianca giggled. "See? Even White agrees with me. So can we Black? Can we? Please? Pretty pretty please?"

I sent a glare in White's direction, but she just shrugged. I sighed. "Fine, I guess, but just for a _little bit_, okay? A-and you have to let go of my arm…"

Bianca seemed unhappy with that deal, but she accepted it anyway, ushering me out the door and onto the city streets.

**Yayyy it's done and yaayyy I got to throw Biance in there. I LOVE HOW ANNOYING SHE IS. I LOVE IT. Anyway, yeah. Next chapter'll be in N's point of view again, and they'll probably be more gooey romance~**

**More...**


End file.
